New to The 11th
by xLucidSky
Summary: As spring comes once again, the 11th division gets new recruits. One new member, however, will change everything...
1. Chapter 1

Kenpachi sat at his desk doing some slightly overdue paperwork. He was waiting for the new recruits who thought they were tough enough to join Squad 11. As he signed off another paper he heard fast feet pounding down the hall. The door flung open and there stood Yachiru.

"Ken-chan, you have to come see!" she shouted at him.

He leaned back in the chair.

"Come see what?" he questioned.

"In the new people! You've gotta come see!" she huffed. He groaned and got up.

"Yes, yes calm down." he said as she jumped on his back. They were soon outside, where Yumichika and Ikkau already stood. When they felt the intense reiastu they walked over to them.

"Taicho, were you told?" asked Ikkau, obviously riled up about something.

"No, but it seems pretty important." he said back.

"Go through them and you'll see what it is." said Yumichika. Kenpachi gave them a stare and called the recruits into line. The freshly graduated Shinigami snapped into a line and stood still. He sighed and went along, pointing to each, listening to their names. When he asked them something, they either flinched or stuttered like idiots. Or both. Them he came to the last Shinigami. He came to shock as he heard the voice.

"Suzuki Toshiko." she said.

_There's a woman, in the recruits? _

He did a look over of her. she had very dark, almost black-brown hair. It came down to her bust and shone brightly. Her eyes were the color of chocolate. She bowed and looked at him again.

"Nice to meet you, Zaraki taicho." she said clearly, not spluttering like all the others. He nodded at her. He went and told them what he expects from them and what it would be like in the squad. He finished and turned his back to them.

"Ain't she something, taicho?" said Ikkau, looking very dreamy.

"She's got nerve." he replied.

"Almost as much as you, taicho." Yumichika said smirking.

"Che." Then, he heard a laugh. It obviously didn't belong to Yachiru, and he felt how there no longer was a weight on his back. He turned and looked. Yachiru was in front of the woman, telling her something. Kenpachi focused on them, listening to what they were saying.

"My nickname is what?" she said laughing.

"Shiko-chan! You're name is Toshiko, but that's a mouthful so it's gonna be Shiko-chan!"she said to the woman.

"Thank you for it, Yachiru-chan." she said smiling. Yachiru giggled.

"You're really nice! I hope your strong too, that way you can fight Ken-chan and not die!" she said

"Ken-chan? Is that the Captain?" she asked

Yachiru nodded. "Yeah, how'd you guess? Usually everybody takes a waaay longer time." she reported.

"I just had a feeling." she replied. She looked at Kenpachi and winked, knowing that he had been listening to them the whole time. He immediately turned away, his face getting hot.

"Here, Ikkau! Look at taicho!" Yumichika said

"Oh yes Yumichika, a sight, our taicho blushing!" Ikkau said breaking into wild laughter. Kenpachi was on the verge of killing them. So what if he blushed? He started to draw his sword on the two, then he stopped.

_What am I getting riled up about? She's only a woman. She probably can't even fight!_

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see her standing there_, _rocking slightly on her heels.

"Hey taicho, when are we gonna started fighting? I was looking forward to it a lot." she said.

He stared at her. She had her Zanpaktou at her waist_, _hand resting on it.

"Che, you want to start fighting already?" he said_. _She nodded at him.

"Yumichika, Ikkau!" he called.

"Yes taicho?"

"Get them inside and start testing their skills, pick out the weak ones too." he ordered. They nodded and starting to have everybody go inside, telling them what they would be doing. As the recruits disappeared inside, Kenpachi watched as Yumichika and Ikkau positioned themselves at the back with her. It could clearly be seen that they were trying to flirt with her, but she seemed not to notice. They were soon all inside and it was silent. He felt a weight on his back again.

"Hey Ken-chan, what do you think of Shiko-chan?" she asked, propping herself so she was looking at him.

"She's something else, Yachiru." he replied. She watched him for a little_, _then sighed.

"How about you go watch the recruits be tested, then tell me how it goes?" he propositioned.

"M'kay Ken-chan!" she said hopping down and walking inside.

_There's something else about that woman... I'm not sure what it is...but...I don't think it's a bad thing..._

He shook his head, sighed, then walked inside for his afternoon nap._  
><em>


	2. Realization

Kenpachi had been laying there, taking his afternoon nap peacefully. But, then again this is the 11th division, so peace is never long lasting. Kenpachi felt that rule again when his daughter landed hard on his stomach.

"Ken-chan! Wake up and come see!" she shouted. He groaned and sat up.

"What do I have to see now?" he asked, rather sleepily.

"Shiko-chan is fighting Baldy and beating him baad!" she reported. His eyes widened the slightest bit.

_She's beating him?_

He got up and walked with Yachiru. As he walked in to the room he saw Ikkau hit the wall. Toshiko stood there, watching him lie there.

"C'mon Ikkau-san, can't you try harder? I wasn't even at my full power." she said to him.

"Che, you think I'm already giving up? Guess again!" he shouted as he lunged at her. She blocked the attack with one hand and threw off. Kenpachi stepped to the side and Ikkau went past him and out of the room, stopping when he hit the wall. Toshiko then noticed Kenpachi and walked up to him.

"Taicho, can I fight you? Yumichika-san and Ikkau-san are waaay to easy." she said.

"You want to fight me?" he asked in slight surprise. She nodded to him. He chuckled under his breath.

"Maybe another time, when your stronger." he said waving his hand at her. She put a hand on her hip.

"Oh? To me it sounds like your scared that your gonna lose." she said, taunting him. Kenpachi's eye slightly twitched.

" You think I'm scared of losing to **you**?" he said, raising a hairless eyebrow. She got closer to him and put her face in his. He could smell the scent of vanilla and strawberry on her light breath. He would know what smell it was, is was his favorite scent.

"Yes, yes I do." she said,a smirk on her face. She pulled away and looked at him. He sighed.

"You're a stubborn one aren't you? If you want to fight that bad I'll let you." he said."

"Yay! I'm going to fight taicho!" she said happily.

"Don't go crying if you get hurt though." he warned.

"Same to you." she said, smiling happily.

* * *

><p>Squad 11 members stood around and watched as the two's eyes bore into each other. Her Zanpaktou lay lightly in her fingers, twitching slightly with her pulse. A huge smile crossed Kenpachi's face and he lunged for her. She blocked his attack with one hand and the other went under his chin and slid up and off. He felt chills go up his spine as she did it.<p>

"Che, you got a pretty got reiastu level" he said

"Thank you. I wonder what yours is like." she said as her hand went up and ripped off his eyepatch. His reiastu level sky rocketed and she pounced away.

"Yours is very good too, taicho." she said. He smiled wildly. She moved, barely touching the ground. He blocked her sword with his hand and landed a cut on her cheek. She jumped away and put two fingers up to her wound. She laughed and licked away the blood slowly trickling down her face.

"Your fast taicho, but..."

He felt a arm around him and a point to his throat.

"...not as fast as me." He heard gasps come from Ikkau and Yumichika. He had to admit it, he lost.

"You win, I lose." he said, sheathing his sword. She slowly let go, making sure he wasn't going to pull anything. She walked to his front and looked at him. She smiled.

"Thanks for the great fight! You're waay stronger than what they said!" she reported. He stared at her. She was walking away toward everybody. She stopped at Ikkau and Yumichika.

"You guys need to get stronger." she said to them.

Ikkau stood up and got close to her.

"How do you suppose we do that then?" he asked, getting in her face.

"Train more like taicho does, and maybe you can beat me."she said simply. Kenpachi was shocked at what he was hearing.

_Does she admire me? She's acting like I'm almighty or something.._.

He felt a weight on his back. Yachiru looked at him.

"I can't believe Shiko-chan beat you!" she said, eyes wide in surprise.

"Don't remind me. That I got beat. By a **girl**." He said, shaking his head.

He felt a finger lift his head up. He was now staring into her big, brown eyes and honestly, he was enchanted by them. She had a little pout on her face and Kenpachi couldn't help thinking that it was kinda cute.

"Don't feel down taicho. It's fine if you lose, no matter what gender the person is." she said

"Easy for you to say.." he muttered.

"I thought I was going to lose actually." She told him. He didn't know what to was in complete shock.

_Is she kidding with me? Or, trying to make me happy?_

"Luck was just on my side for this one." she said, smiling at him.

_This woman, is smiling at me. And, it's a true smile, of happiness. But, why? Why isn't she frightened by me? What is she?  
><em>

She stretched out and yawned.

"I'm going to take a little nap." she said, walking inside. It was quiet for a moment then everybody returned to being tested inside by Yumichika and Ikkau. He then felt a poke on his cheek.

"Shiko-chan and you are a lot alike, Ken-chan." she said.

"How?" he asked.

You're each really strong and love to fight." she said to him.

"I guess." he said. She studied him. She could see he was going into thought about something and sighed

"I'm going to watch them fight m'kay?" she said hopping down. Kenpachi didn't hear her and kept on thinking. He started to walk inside.

_This woman is strong...really strong. She's not scared of me though. Why? Why is she acting the way she does? _

He was soon in his bedroom again, but didn't resume his nap. He sat there, head in his hands, thinking.

_She's making me act weird. I blushed over her! But, why? Why is she like this?_

His eyes suddenly widened.

_ She can't. No, she can't be making me... fall in love..._


	3. Now Known

Kenpachi walked out of the meeting room. He had just spent a whole hour and a half standing there, doing almost nothing. As he walked farther from the room another Captain joined him.

" So Zaraki, I hear you had a girl join your squad?" Captain Shunsui Kyoraku asked.

"Yeah, woman's actually pretty strong. She beat Ikkau and Yumichika on the first day." he said.

"She beat you also? That's what's going around." he implied.

"Don't remind me." he muttered.

"She's very cute. She's came to the barracks with my Nanao-chan a few times before." he said smiling.

"All I care about is how well she fights." Kenpachi said.

"Good then, I was planning on asking her to come and have some drinks with me and the others tomorrow night." he reported.

"She doesn't drink." Kenpachi said quietly. Shunsui didn't hear him and kept talking.

"Strong, cute and a pretty good body, I should ask h-"Shunsui was suddenly thrown violently against the wall. Kenpachi's reiastu was going up and didn't look like there was an end to it. Shunsui looked very surprised.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Kenpachi was seething with anger.

"No, leave her alone!" he roared, letting Shunsui down.

"Why? You said that all you care about is her fighting abilities." he stated. He was right, Kenpachi had said that.

"If you're gonna be looking for a person to go out with, go to a different squad." Kenpachi said, still overloaded with anger. Shunsui then saw it in his eyes.

"Zaraki, do you love her?" he asked, eyes wide. Kenpachi didn't know what to say. He dropped his hands and looked down.

"I don't know..." he said softly. Shunsui looked at his friend and fellow Captain. He looked confused and distressed.

"Well let me help. You enjoy fighting her, you're protective, you think she's cute, need I go on?" he said, smiling calmly. Kenpachi knew Shunsui was right.

"I can't tell her.." he said. Shunsui understood what he was saying.

"It's always difficult, but, you'll find a way." he said. Kenpachi nodded, then regained his stature.

"I'm going to go, I should get back before they come looking for me." he said. Shunsui raised an eyebrow.

"They, I think you mean she. Before she comes looking for you." he said, obviously knowing.

"Che, yeah." Kenpachi replied, before walking off. As Shunsui watched him leave Nanao found her captain.

"Taicho, what where you and Zaraki taicho fighting about?" she questioned.

"We weren't fighting, Nanao-chan. I was, just helping him find something out." he said, being vague. She stared at her captain. He looked content with himself.

"Well we should go, you have a very large pile of- taicho! Get back here!" she yelled.

"Goodnight Nanao-chan!" he called, fleeing from her.

* * *

><p>Kenpachi was almost at the barracks. He had told her that they had another fight today. He couldn't help but smile at her happy face when ever they scheduled a fight. As he came around to the yard he stopped and looked at her.<p>

She was sitting on the grass, watching the sky. He too, looked up at the sky. It was clear except for two clouds that seemed to stay together. She looked down at picture in her hands and smiled. He leaned against the wall, out of sight and sighed.

_I'm going to find a way, Toshiko. I now know that I love you. I'm going to find a way to tell you and hope you feel the same..._


	4. Chapter 4

Days, weeks and months went by. Toshiko had been made the 4th seat of Squad 11. She could've been much higher but didn't seem to care. She remained her happy self, no matter where she was.

Then, he noticed.

Kenpachi started to see how she tried to distance herself from him. She no longer asked for fights or playfully annoyed him. And when she had to be with him, she looked like she was in pain. He had no idea what was going on with her anymore, and it worried him

But, he wasn't going to ask her about it. Maybe she didn't like him. Even if she didn't, he would still love her.

_I don't know why she's like this, but, it's fine. She's allowed to act the way she wants. I wish I knew why she's like this though..._

Little did he know at that time, that he would soon learn why she was acting the way she was.

* * *

><p>"Arrancars."<p>

Arrancars had once again set out an attack and the squads were at them again. This attack was smaller and so less squads were dispatched. The 11th squad was one that was sent out. Now being a 4th seat, Toshiko was able to fight in an actual battle. Her Arrancar had underestimated her and was quickly defeated. Kenpachi however, loves fights and held out his battle.

"Why does he have to do that?" Toshiko asked. She hated to see people injured, so wasn't a fan when her Captain fought lightly to sustain more injuries and hold out a battle.

"It just makes him happy." Yumichika said, also watching. As it went on Kenpachi had to increase power as this Arrancar seemed to only be getting stronger. He was falling slightly weaker with every blow. Then he was tricked. The Arrancar had made it so it looked like he was hit and was killed. As Kenpachi turned away and walked, the Arrancar made it's Cero silently. No one could see past Kenpachi to the Arrancar so if Toshiko had not moved to get a better glimpse, she may have been too late.

"Taicho!" she screamed.

What happened next seemed to go so slow. He felt a strong shove push him away from where he was standing. As he came to a stop far away, he looked up, to see Toshiko kill the Arrancar, then be hit head on by the Cero. She had killed it up close so the Cero was highly concentrated and powerful. Her scream of agony filled the air and the ears of the Shinigami around.

She dropped her Zanpaktou and fell out of the air, blood soaking the air around her. Kenpachi's eyes widened and he shot up, rushing to her before she hit the ground. He caught her and she moaned in pain.

"My...arm...leg...broken..." she gasped.

He nodded and flew through the air. As he approached Yumichika and Ikkau, Captain Unohana appeared beside him.

"Give her to me, Zaraki taicho." she said. He nodded and lay her down. Her chest rose fast and shallow and she gasped for breath. Unohana started to heal her and looked at Kenpachi.

"How close was she?" she asked.

"She wasn't even two feet away..." he said, covering his face. She nodded and concentrated on her. Kenpachi walked away to Yumichika and Ikkau.

"Is she...?" Yumichika asked. Kenpachi shook his head violently.

"No, she alive..." he said, sitting down.

"Taicho, are you okay?" Ikkau asked. Kenpachi looked up at him.

"I love her." he said out loud. Ikkau and Yumichika exchanged glances, surprised.

"You love her?" Yumichika asked.

"I love her, I love Toshiko and I'm worried about her so much.." he whispered. He buried his hands in his face and sat like that until they were able to go back to the Soul Society.


	5. Chapter 5

_There are three of them..._

Kenpachi lay there, staring into the black ceiling and listing to the outside noises.

_There were three crickets, chirping their song..._

He had fallen into his subconscious and thought about the day's main event. As Arrancars had made one last short attack, the 11th Squad was one who was sent out to deal with it. Kenpachi however had assumed to quickly and as a result Toshiko was now in the Squad 4 barracks, barely alive.

He hated to see Yachiru sad or upset, so when she learned why Toshiko had not returned with them, she could only break into tears. They had calmed her down to the point where every so often she would sniffle and a tear or two rolled down her cheek.

Then a Squad 4 messenger had payed them a visit. Yachiru managed to smile when they were told that Toshiko would live, and laughed very quietly at Toshiko's message to her. She now laid there next to him, sleeping. Kenpachi began to think of why she felt the need to push him away and take the Cero. He had been weakened by his Arrancar, but he stronger then her still. He wouldn't have been as badly injured as her.

He slowly felt his eyelids get heavier and weigh down on him. He yawned and slowly closed his eyes with one last thought.

_I've gotta see her tomorrow, and then, maybe I'll have the guts to do it..._

* * *

><p>"Um taicho?" said Renji, poking his head in the dimly lit office.<p>

"What is it?" the noble coldly asked. Renji stepped into the office completely and came closer to the desk.

"There's a Squad 4 member here to see you." He reported. Byakuya nodded and got up from his chair. He walked outside and felt the hotter atmosphere embrace him. There stood a messenger of the 4th squad. She was very young, not even an adult.

"You're wanted down at our barracks, Kuchiki taicho" she said. He nodded to her and stepped back into the office again. Renji had sat at his desk and started to to some of his paperwork.

"I shall be back later Renji." he told him. Renji looked up briefly.

"Oh, ok taicho." he said before going back to his work. Byakuya stepped out once again and shunpo'd over to the barracks.

* * *

><p>A knock came to the door. Toshiko had been sitting up in her bed at the Squad 4 barracks and looked over.<p>

"Yes?" she called softly. The door opened and in stepped Byakuya Kuchiki. He closed the door behind him and sat down in a chair across from the bed.

"You wanted me?" he inquired. She smiled slightly and nodded.

"I have a question for you." she replied. He was the slightest bit uncomfortable. He wasn't used to a very quiet, un-bubbly Toshiko and it bothered him a bit. But he remained his posture and didn't let it show.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Your wife, Hisana..." she started. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"What about her?" he said coldly, He hated when people brought up the subject of his passed wife.

"She, was of the Rukongai, correct? And you are a noble so-"

"What does have to do with anything?" he said sharply, cutting her off. Her face suddenly had a different emotion. It was of pain, sadness and confusion all in one. Byakuya sighed, fearing that it was his fault.

"I'm sorry." he stated.

"It's fine. I understand it's a touchy subject." she said, smiling sadly still.

"What is your question?" he asked.

"Well you weren't supposed to fall in love with her, right? But you did anyway, right, Kuchiki-sama?" Byakuya's eyes showed concern in them. She never called him Kuchiki-sama before. She was friendly with everybody, so never used formal names such as that one.

He saw how a tear pattered onto the blanket, followed by more.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked. She wiped her eyes and looked right at him.

"How, how do you deal with falling in love with someone, when you know you shouldn't?" she asked. His eyes widened.

"You're not taking about...?"

"Yes, I'm talking about him..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Princess."

"Demon."

Kenpachi growled as Byakuya passed by him. He had gone to see Toshiko when he saw Byakuya leave her room. He was ticked off, he had the thought that maybe they were together, but, it didn't seem to fit. He walked into her room and was stunned silently. She was sitting up, her hands clasped together on her lap. She looked out the window, the soft wind blowing her hair quietly. She looked over to him, surprised then smiled happily.

" Hello taicho." she said

"Hey." he replied, sitting down in the chair next to her bed. It smelt like the noble and Kenpachi couldn't help but think that he would need two baths when he got back to the barracks. It was then silent and awquard. He sighed uncomfortably and readied himself.

"Why?" he finally asked. She looked at him.

"Why what?"

"Why did you take the Cero for me?" She laughed under her breath.

"I thought you would ask me about that."she stated. He continued to stare at her, his eyes waiting for the answer. She sighed.

"The Cero, had a poison in it." she stated

"So?" he replied.

"With all the cuts you had gotten, the poison would've entered your blood stream and killed you, on the spot even."

Kenpachi looked into her eyes.

"I want to die in battle. So why won't you let me?" he inquired. She looked at him.

"You're my taicho. I'll give my life to save yours." she simply said. Kenpachi stood and faced her. She looked at him wondering. His hand went out and he smacked her. Her hand flew to her cheek and she winced. His eyes widened in shock at his action.

"I'm, I'm sorry Toshiko." he said quickly. She looked at him. Tears had filled up the corners of her eyes.. She bit her lip.

" Please leave..." she said.

" But, Toshiko, I'm so-"

"Get out!" she yelled.

She turned away and started to cry. Isane, had been going to check on Toshiko when she heard her yell. She hurried to the room's doorway and was promptly pushed aside by a leaving Kenpachi. She watched him walk, if not run down the hall and out of sight. Isane walked into the room and saw Toshiko holding her cheek and crying.

"Oh Toshiko-san, are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine Isane-chan." she said through unclenching teeth. Isane grabbed a damp cloth and tended to the huge, red hand mark on the side of Toshiko's face. Toshiko wiped her eyes.

"Thank you." she said.

"Your welcome, but its not a problem, it's my work remember?" Isane replied, trying to lighten the heavy, tense atmosphere. Toshiko nodded and smiled. Isane frowned.

"Why did Zaraki taicho hit you?" she asked.

"I don't even think he knows why..." Toshiko said. Isane nodded and set down the cloth.

" Unohana taicho said that you can leave tomorrow if you like." she told her. Toshiko nodded and settled into the bedding.

"I'm kinda tired, so I'll take a nap. I'll see you later Isane-chan" Toshiko said yawning. Isane nodded and walked out the room. She looked ahead to see Unohana in front of her.

"Taicho!" she said surprised. Unohana started at her.

"He loves her." Unohana said,a small smile on her face. Isane nodded.

"It's easy to see. He always looks at her in a special way." Isane commented. Unohana sighed.

"You should go take a break, Isane." Unohana said. Isane nodded.

"Thank you, taicho." Unohana nodded and smiled. She watched Isane go, then turned away and frowned.

_He needs to learn to control himself...but...he needs help even so..._

Unohana nodded to herself and went off to the Squad 11 barracks, determined to help the untrained heart of Kenpachi Zaraki, become clear.


	7. Chapter 7

"See you at the meeting later" Toshiko said to Isane, waving goodbye.

Okay, bye!" Isane waved back. Toshiko started to walk away from the Squad 4 barracks when a famailer pink haired girl tackled her.

" Yay, Shiko-chan's coming back!" Yachiru shouted. Toshiko laughed and hugged her.

" I missed you Yachiru! It was kinda lonely being without the Squad for two days." she said. Yachiru smiled and nodded. Then Toshiko gasped.

" Hey, Yachiru, want to go to a candy shop?" she asked. Yachiru nodded and climbed off Toshiko, letting her stand.

"I'll go tell Ken-chan where we're going, cause I kinda ran off when I felt your Reiastu." Yachiru confessed. Then, as she turned around she bumped right into Kenpachi. She looked up and giggled.

"Me and Shiko-chan are going to a candy shop!" she told him. He nodded and looked at Toshiko. She had a bandage covering her whole cheek. He quickly looked away from her and to Yachiru.

"Don't be eating to much. I still want you to have dinner later." he told her. She nodded and hopped over to Toshiko. Toshiko took her hand and then they were off, going to ruin yet another one of the Soul Society's candy shops.

"We're back!" Yachiru called out when they entered the barracks.

Yumichika and Ikkau had been sitting at table playing cards when they walked in. They looked at Toshiko and saw the bandage.

"Toshiko, what happened to your cheek?" Yumichika asked. Toshiko suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Yachiru, could you go somewhere for five minutes?" she asked. Yachiru nodded and went off. Toshiko sighed and sat down at the table. Ikkau and Yumichika exchanged glances, and then looked at her again.

"Tai-Taicho, um, he hit me." she said quietly. Ikkau shot up.

"Why the hell did he do that?" Ikkau said loudly, causing Toshiko to shush him. Her eyes pleaded him not to be so loud.

"I don't know why he did, but he apologized right afterwards." she told them. He face suddenly changed and she started to cry. She looked at them.

"I-I l-love taicho." she said. They're eyes widened and then Yumichika smiled. He walked over to her and hugged her.

"It isn't right, for me to fall in love with him. So tomorrow, I'm going to leave the squad." she confessed. Yumichika pulled away from her. He Ikkau nodded at each other, saying the same thought.

_The squad wouldn't be the same without her…_

Her eyes became determined.

"But, I'm going to tell him how I feel first"


	8. Chapter 8

Kenpachi sat at his desk doing paperwork. He groaned at his never ending stack. He wanted to pull out his Zanpaktou and slice it all to bits. Then a knock came at his office door.

"Taicho, may I come in?" Toshiko asked. Kenpachi sat up straight.

"Um, yeah."

She stepped in and walked over to his desk. His bells rang quietly in the breeze. She took in a breath .

" I would like to leave the squad." she said, looking down,eyes closed tightly. Kenpachi made his hands into fists so tight that his knuckles turned white.

_If she leaves, I'll never get to tell her how I feel... _

"But, I have to tell you something first..." Her face crumpled and she started to cry. He stood up and walked over to her. She looked up at him.

"I love you! I need to tell you that I love you taicho!" she said, her eyes wide at the fact that she was telling him this. His eyes became wide, then softened. He smiled, pulled her face close and kissed her. She closed her eyes and her legs gave out. He caught her waist and brought her body closer. He pulled his face away and stared at her face. She was blushing and she blinked in surprise.

" I loved you ever since you entered the squad. I'm sorry it took so long for me to tell you so." he told her, stating into her wide brown eyes. She put her head against his chest.

"Thank you, taicho." she said. He chuckled.

"Stop calling me taicho. It's Kenpachi." She looked at him and smiled.

"Okay, Kenpachi."

As they kissed again, the slightly cracked door closed without a sound. Ikkau, Yumichika and Yachiru sneaked away.

"Baldy, does Ken-chan love Shiko-chan?" she asked. Ikkau smirked

"Yeah, he does..."

Yachiru turned to Yumichika.

"Does Shiko-chan love him back?" she asked again. Yumichika smiled and laughed.

"Yes, very much." He said ruffling her hair. Yachiru put a finger to her chin, thinking of another question. Then, she had it.

"Are they both happy?" she questioned. Yumichika and Ikkau nodded. Yachiru smiled.

"Then I'm happy." she said with a large grin. Then the trio sneaked one last peek before giving them some rare privacy.


	9. Chapter 9

_I deeply apologize for how long this last chapter took. Please don't hate me and continue reading my stories_

* * *

><p>The news of Kenpachi Zaraki dating his 4th seat spread fast. By the time an hour had passed, the entire Shinigami Women's Association and Squads 13, 12, 8, 9, 10, 7, 4 and 5 knew of it. Kenpachi didn't find that part out until he went to have a good time with other squad members and sake.<p>

* * *

><p>"Say, Zaraki?"<p>

Kenpachi moved his head to look at Shunsui Kyoraku. The captain had his hat tipped slightly over his face and a small smirk was all too obvious.

"Yeah?" Kenpachi asked, starting to take a sip of sake.

"Is it true that you and Toshiko are dating each other?"

Kenpachi's eyes widened and he spit out the sip of sake. He turned his head to glare at the 8th division's taicho. Shunsui had known that Kenpachi loved Toshiko for awhile now. The reason he decided to say it out loud for everybody to hear, Kenpachi wanted to know.

"So it **is** true!" Shuhei said.

_So it is true? Did he just say that? I'm going to maim those three when I get back..._

"How long have you guys known?" Kenpachi said through clenched teeth.

"Rangiku told me when I was walking here actually." Hisagi said

"Same with me..." Kira reported. A vein popped out in Kenpachi's neck.

_Oh Yachiru..._

Shunsui leaned back.

"Madarame saw me walking, ran up and told me..." he revealed. A mischievous smirk showed itself on his face.

_Damn Shunsui. He seems to love annoying me..._

Then, Kenpachi heard voices coming nearer. Female voices. The entire Shinigami Women's Association walked inside the small bar, laughing and talking. As they entered, Toshiko saw Kenpachi sitting with Shunsui, Isuzu_, _Hisagi and a few members of Squad 11 and 8_._ She waved to them and unintentionally alerted Yachiru.

"Hi Ken-chan! Look we came here too!" she shouted. The heads of the female Shinigami turned to look at him. He turned back around and drank the sake, pretending not to notice.

"Nanao- chaaaannnn!"

Shunsui launched himself at his lieutenant, only to be struck down by her book. She sighed, annoyed and repositioned her glasses. Toshiko went over to help him up and he complained to her.

"Oh, Toshiko-chan, you are such a saint! Nanao-chan is always rejecting my embraces! She's sooo mean!" he cried to her. A vein was popping out in Nanao's forehead and she looked ready to hit him again. Toshiko laughed.

"Aww, Kyoraku taicho, Nanao isn't mean! She... doesn't always want a hug is all!" she told him, placing his hat back on his head.

"But I want a hug!" he whined. Nanao started to pull back her arm and Toshiko laughed. He smiled devilishly.

"I guess I'll just take hug from you then!" he exclaimed. Hi arms went out and he pulled her pulled her into an embrace. He lifted her off the ground, as their height difference was pretty sturdy.

He squeezed her and she squeaked. Nanao hit him again and he lowered her onto the ground. She held her head, as the hug had made her become dizzy.

Kenpachi felt the sake cup break to pieces inside his hand. The sake trailed over his hand and his Reiastu increased with anger. Toshiko didn't mean to make him angry. She was the kind of person who would go along with anything to make someone smile. Shunsui, however, just wanted to annoy Kenpachi. He was doing a really good job at it too.

"Um, hello. May I seat you?"

They all turned to look at the girl who had came into the room. Her dark blond hair was pulled into a bun and she wore a kimono. She had a notepad in her hand.

"Oh, yes could you?" Toshiko replied politely. She was a big people person,so she loved to talk to others. Kenpachi watched as her and the rest of the female Shinigami rounded a corner and were gone, Shunsui sat back down in his seat.

"Hey, Zaraki. It seems that your cup broke..." Shunsui said slyly. Kenpachi glared at him. He smirked and handed Kenpachi a new cup. Kenpachi drank the sake and started to listen to the female Shinigami's conversation.

"So, why Zaraki?" Rangiku asked Toshiko. Kenpachi could imagine Toshiko smiling.

"Well, I don't know. Just something about him draws me closer.." she replied. Kenpachi smiled inside.

_She always talks like a poet or something..._

"Zaraki taicho always scared me!" Momo said. Everybody laughed and Kenpachi rolled his eyes.

"I admit, Kenpachi can be a little scary..." Toshiko agreed. Kenpachi sighed.

_Even Toshiko thinks I'm a scary son of a bitch..._

"But, that's one of the things I like about him. He might scare me, but he can comfort me afterwards..." she said.

"Yeah! Ken-chan's really good at doing that!" Yachiru exclaimed. They all laughed again and Kenpachi abandoned their conversation.

"Hey! Zaraki!"Shunsui said loudly. Kenpachi shot him a look.

"What?" Kenpachi fired back. Shunsui held up the sake bottle.

"I asked you if you wanted more sake. Three times..." Shunsui said. Kenpachi held up his cup.

"Yeah, thanks." he poured him more and he took another sip. Kenpachi could feel Shunsui's eyes on him.

"What the hell do you want?" he growled. Shunsui smirked.

"I have a few questions for you..." he said mischievously. Kenpachi started at him.

"What are they...?" Kenpachi asked suspiciously. When Shunsui had a question and he had been drinking sake, it was never good. A sly smile spread over Shunsui's face.

"Oh, never mind..." Shunsui replied, smirking. Kenpachi sighed.

_This is going to be a long night..._


End file.
